Mission: BATH
by Crysal1010
Summary: The time has come for Sonic to take a bath, but he refuses to do it. Join Sonic's friends as they try all sorts of wacky things to get Sonic into the tub! R&R Please.
1. Chili dogs and a Trapdoor

Disclaimer: SONIC NOT MINE NOW SHUT THE (SUNDAY) UP!

----

"Hey Sonic!"

Sonic awoke with a groan. "What is it Tails?..." He said, his eyes still closed.

"I've got a suprise for you!" Tails chimed, a grin on his face.

"What?..." Sonic said sleepily.

"It has the word _Dog_ in it!" Tails chimed again. Sonic's eyes shot open.

_'Chili dogs?!'_ Sonic thought as he jumped out of bed, landing on his bare feet. He ran in front of Tails with a wide grin on his face, fully awake.

"C'mon Sonic!" Tails chimed again, as he walked through the hallway, with Sonic close behind him.

_'Chili dogs, Chili dogs, Chili dogs!!'_ Sonic thought as they got to the end of the hallway. Tails opened a door, while Sonic watched with anticipation. The door opened, to reveal...

"**CHILI DOGS!**"Sonic yelled as he jumped up into the air. Behind the door there was a kitchen, with at least 35 Chili dogs stacked on a table, much to Sonic's delight. He ran up to them, and crammed one after the other into his mouth.

But little did the blue hedgehog know that Tails was standing right behind him, holding a chain hanging from the ceiling and grinning like a maniac. He was too busy stuffing his face to notice. Tails pulled on the chain, and the floor beneath Sonic opened. He fell down into a bathroom, with a bathtub right in front of him, along with Knuckles with his hands on it.

Tails looked down into the bathroom from the trapdoor. "Knuckles! I told you to put the bathtub _Under_ the trapdoor!" Tails said, with apparent annoyance.

"I didn't know where the trapdoor was!" Knuckles whined. "Ugh, just put him in the tub." Tails said, remembering how stupid Knuckles was. Sonic's eyes widened, They were going to put him in the tub! He couldn't believe his best friend would do that to him! He suddenly felt arms constricting him.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Sonic yelled, struggling to break free. "Not a chance, Sonic!" Knuckles said as he lifted Sonic into the air, causing him to struggle more violently. Knuckles turned and started to set Sonic down into the warm water, but as soon as he felt his bare feet touch the water, he panicked and adrenaline started to kick in. He struggled as hard as he could, but it was useless, as Knuckles's hold was stronger than steel.

The hedgehog smacked the rim of the bathtub with his foot, causing it to crack, and then split in half, spilling it's water all over the floor. Knuckles realized that it was useless to keep holding the struggling hedgehog, so he set him down.

Sonic sped out of the bathroom, leaving the others dissapointed. "Well, I guess it's time for Plan B!" Tails said as he grinned mananically.

---

Heh heh heh...

Will Sonic ever get in the tub? What is Tails's plan B? Could it involve dirty tricks?

Find out next time!


	2. Plan B

"Come one, come all to see this AMAZING race!" Tails said like a race announcer. "Don't miss it, you might never see anything like it ever again!"

"Shadow the Hedgehog is here with me, getting ready for the race between him and Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails said as Shadow stepped out of the Shadows. As his theme song was playing, Sonic sped into the scene.

"Did I hear 'Race' and 'Shadow' in the same sentence?" Sonic said anxiously, hopping from one foot to the other.

"On your marks," Tails announced, as Sonic walked up beside Shadow.

"Get set," Tails announced as both hedgehogs got into a running position.

"GO!"

The two hedgehogs sped off, making a huge gust of wind behind them, and knocking Tails over...

The two hedgehogs were speeding along the forest pathway, passing over the lush, green grass and inbetween the tall, lifelike trees. They were approaching the first obstacle; the hot spring jump. Both hedgehogs approached it, and as Sonic was about to jump, Shadow stuck his foot out. Sonic tripped over Shadow's leg and fell to the ground, the water only centimeters from him. Shadow cleared the hot spring with ease, and sped off. Sonic got up off the ground. "...THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" He shouted, waving his fist in the air.

(A/N: OKAY, WHAT THE SHIT!? IT DELETED EVERYTHING AFTER THIS NOTE!!!! :(

Well, here's the next part:)

Sonic jumped across the spring, and ran up to Shadow. Ahead of them were two doors labeled 1 & 2. Sonic ran right in front of Shadow, causing him to go to the left, and growl. "Come on red, black, and ugly!" Sonic tauned, making Shadow growl. "Maria really expected faster of you..." Sonic said, and Shadow snarled at him. Sonic ran into door 2, with Shadow in door 1. Shadow fell into a hole full of water, causing Sonic to double over in laughter, pointing at the wet, black hedgehog. Shadow growled, crawling out of the water, and Sonic ran off.

"Whoops... Sorry Shadow..." Tails said from atop a tree, rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously. "UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Knuckles yelled from a tree on the other side of the canyon. "Time to use brute force!!"

-----

Hehe...

Will Sonic ever get in the water? What does Knuckles mean by brute force? Will Knuckles hurt Sonic?

Find all that out in the next chapter!


End file.
